


Holding Strong

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, NPT Treat, Teamwork, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a hardened look on Oliver's face as he walked into the room and as soon as Diggle saw it, he glanced at Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



There was a hardened look on Oliver's face as he walked into the room and as soon as Diggle saw it, he glanced at Felicity. With a faint nod from her direction, he knew they were both on the same page.

"Oliver, you gotta-"

"No, Dig," Oliver said, interrupting him immediately. "I know what I have to do and I have to do it alone."

"Or!" Felicity said as she stepped towards Oliver, placing her hand on his arm. "Or we could come up with a new plan that isn't suicidal for everyone involved. I think that sounds a lot better."

Diggle moved to the other side of Oliver, making sure to keep him sandwiched between them. No matter how far Oliver fell into the abyss, he and Felicity could bring him back and center him. He squeezed Oliver's wrist, giving him something physical to ground himself.

"Felicity can do a city-wide search. It won't take that long. Just breathe and let us handle things, even for a few minutes."

There was a darkness in Oliver's gaze, but Diggle had stared into that same sort of darkness for years and it never fazed him. He merely stared right back at Oliver and stood firm.

Finally, Oliver's jaw tightened and he nodded. "Fine. Felicity, go and do a search."

Felicity pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek, then one to Diggle's cheek, before heading to her computer. Diggle took that time to wrap his arm around Oliver to keep him close.

"We're a team any way you split it, Oliver. We got this." Diggle squeezed Oliver to reassure him.

Starling City would always remain standing because of them.

Later that night, after the city was safe and the bad guy was secured under police watch, Diggle and Felicity manhandled Oliver into their bed.

"Guys, I really don't need this," Oliver said, his words semi-muffled against Felicity's hair.

She patted Oliver's back. "Maybe we need this, ever thought about that?"

Diggle nodded as he got into bed behind Felicity. He stretched out his arm so he could also touch Oliver. "We're allowed to feel emotions, too. We're not robots."

Oliver snorted as his body slowly released its tension. "Just wait, Starling City will be facing robots next."

"Good. I've watch plenty of movies with robots as the antagonist so we'll know what to do. And I must say, I'm pretty handy with software and machinery." Felicity wiggled her fingers. "They wouldn't stand a chance."

Diggle chuckled as Oliver took the distraction and started talking about robots. Diggle closed his eyes and let his lovers' voices wash over him.


End file.
